Sitting by the water
by juliagillman
Summary: A Dylan and Sam song fic to Taylor Swift's mine. A little AUish, but essentially still the Sam and Dylan we know and love. Please read and review :


**AN: Here is a song fic, it may not fit Dylan and Sam completely but I thought of them while listening to it. I love this song. I haven't given up on my other fic though but please review this one.  
**

**Disclaimer, neither of these characters ar mine and neither is casualty either. (Sadly)  
**

* * *

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**  
**Left a small town, never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**  
**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

Dylan Keogh was working in the local cafe, trying to pay his way through medical school. He had the bare minimum from his grandparents and had been cut off for his decision to enter medicine. At the age of 21 and a med student he could not get a break.

He had his head stuck in a thick medical journal on his break. "Dylan, breaks over get the orders for table 5." He sighed in frustration getting up.

He saw the occupant of table 5 and she was beautiful, he was speechless and Dylan was never speechless.

"Hi I'm Dylan Keogh your waiter for the day." He introduced himself, she took no notice as she was so engrossed in a thick medical journal. Not only was she beautiful, but she was obviously smart. He cleared his throat again.

"I'm so sorry, this article on congenital analgesia is just amazing." She began sheepishly. "And you probably don't care..."

"No, no. No at all, in fact I was reading an article on the risks with cardiomyoplasty, are you a med student then?"

"Ermm..actually I am in my first year at uni, I'm studying medicine though." She replied.

They talked during his shift about interests and long after he finished, they just managed to fit together. He ended the night by walking her home with a promise to call her for a first date. She was beautifully his idea of perfection.

**I? say "Can you believe it?**  
**As we're lying on the couch?"**  
**The moment I can see it.**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

She had been revising for hours to make sure that she would pass her final exam of the year before she started her med student rotations. "Come on Samantha, you have revised enough. Even though you would have passed anyway without revising." He said pulling her onto his slightly worn sofa.

"That's you saying that though and you're my boyfriend so you have to be biased." She replied kissing him."

"You know that Ben isn't in tonight so we have the flat to herself." He passionately captured her lips.

She broke the kiss for air, slightly breathless. "Can you believe it Dylan? How far we've come in so little time, you're now a doctor and I'm a med student."She paused for thought. "Let's make the most of our alone time." She giggled dragging him into the bedroom.

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time.**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

"What do you think of this as a first date then?" He smiled.

"I love it, no gooey romance. Just good old fish and chips on the beach." She replied also grinning.

He casually threw his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, to warm her from the cool night air. It may have been a warm summer, but the nights were still cold. Her heart fluttered at his touch, feeling closer with the simplest of gestures he gave her.

All of a sudden she got up and ran towards the vast ocean, illuminated by the bright moonlight. "What are you going Samantha?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"I'm living! It's freezing and I don't care." She laughed wading into the water.

"You're mad." He laughed back running to join her.

"You haven't seen anything yet Dylan Keogh." She smiled running into his arms.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**  
**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**  
**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**  
**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

"And you are officially moved in." He announced pulling her into his arms.

Dylan and Sam had been together for 2 years, she was now officially a med student and he was a doctor. They had decided to move in together.

"I never thought we'd get this far Dylan and I'm sorry for thinking that." She sighed into his chest.

"Sam you don't need to be so guarded, I am here for you no matter what." He kissed her head.

"That's what my Dad promised my Mum, then he left us. I was kind of glad in a way because the yelling was finally over." She admitted sheepishly.

"Sam, we are not your parents. We won't make the mistakes that they made, I love you and you know that." He reassured her.

"I love living with you Dylan Keogh, you always help me even when I don't admit that I need it." She kissed him once more before running away from him, he chased her but tripped up on the rug. He saw her giggle from the kitchen doorway. "You are in trouble now Sam." He laughed chasing her into the garden.

**But we got bills to pay,**  
**We got nothing figured out,**  
**When it was hard to take,**  
**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

"Dylan, are you sure we can do this? We have so many bills." She groaned at the ever growing pile of them on the table.

"Sam, we can work it out. We save people every day, I'm sure we can save money."

"I know Dylan, but my parents they-"

"And Samantha we are not them."

"You know grumpy, you are not really grumpy for once."

"Haha Sam, you are so funny." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know that I'm joking, but you do act like an old bugger sometimes." She giggled.

"Charming how you see me."

"You may be grumpy, but you're my grumpy." She said wrapping her arms around him.

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

"I love this, where we had our first date Grumpy." She said gazing at the sunset.

"Is that why you have chosen to come here for most of our anniversaries?"

"Yeah and because you were just you, even when we met you didn't try to be anyone else."

"I knew I wanted to ask you out when you took no notice of my stubbornness and that you were just purely amazing." He admitted splashing her with water.

"Don't flatter me Dylan, I don't deserve it. The only thing I am capable of doing is not taking any crap from incompetent patients." She laughed.

"Don't put yourself down Sam, you are the strongest, most intelligent and beautiful woman I know."

"I don't deserve you Dylan Keogh." She sighed into his chest.

"I think it is the other way round Samantha, you are the one that is too good for me."

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

"Well that was a horrible shift, I'm so exhausted." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"Do you want to walk Dervla by the beach when we get in?"

"If I can still walk then yes." She laughed.

Dylan had been planning something for weeks, hopefully Sam would love it. If she didn't he was unsure what he would do. He had been with her for four years now and he could not see a life in the future without her in it. He bent down to put Dervla's lead on and took Sam by the hand leading her towards the beach. They stood beneath the stars at the water's edge.

"Dylan I wish I'd never signed up for the army, I want to help but I want to be with you." She sighed.

He got his courage together and began to ask her. "Samantha, we have been together for 3 years now and I have realised that I can't not be with you. I know you have signed up for the army Samantha Nichols, but I want to stay with you. The only thing is I don't want you to be Samantha Nichols." He paused and went down on one knee pulling out a ring box. "What I'm trying to say and you know I don't express my feelings, is will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES YOU AMAZING MAN!" She pulled him into a kiss as he stood and slid the ring into place. "I love you Dylan Keogh."

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight**  
**Two-thirty AM**  
**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**  
**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**  
**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**  
**'cause that's all I've ever known**  
**Then you took me by surprise**  
**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

"I can't believe you Samantha, why would you put yourself in danger like that?" Dylan yelled as his wife slammed the door.

"I am an army medic Dylan, it's my bloody job!" She shouted following him into the kitchen.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be a hero all the time, trying to stop a patient with a knife! Are you stupid Sam?" He yelled in frustration.

"She tried to bite back her tears. "Yeah that's it Dylan I'm stupid and I wouldn't want you to be with someone like that." She threw her engagement ring on the table and ran out into the street.

"Samantha come back, Samantha." Dylan shouted after her.

He ran out after her. "Sam wait."

"No Dylan I see no point in waiting if you don't want me to."

"Sam-" She cut him off.

"No Dylan, if you can't accept who I am then I see no point in us. Just say goodbye now, it's easier  
that way." She looked to the floor trying to hide her tears.

He took her face in his hands, wiping her thick tears with his thumbs. "Samantha don't think like that, I said I wanted to be with you and I meant it."

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**  
**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**  
**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**  
**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

"Sam I remember our first date on the beach, how we constantly go back there and that it's your favourite place." He paused for a moment. "I remember meeting you in the cafe and how every time I look at you I fall in love all over again, I am not open with my feelings but I want to be open with you. Samantha we are not your parents, I will not leave you alone." He ended his speech with a soft kiss filled with emotion showing Sam that they were together and would be for a very long time.

**Hold on, make it last**  
**Hold on, never turn back**

He stood at the airport with flowers waiting for her, she had finished her first 6 month tour of Afghanistan and he had her back. She ran into his arms and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, it may have earned her a few wolf whistles and comments from her team but it was worth it. After all they were getting married in 2 weeks.

2 weeks later

She walked down the aisle an angel in white, she wore a simple strapless white gown and vale. Even in that every guest stared at her natural beauty. She gazed into his eyes as she finally made it up the aisle, her heart thumping inside her chest. He looked dashing in her eyes, a black suit and blue tie. Neither of the two could take their eyes off of each other for the entire night. Yes, this was how it was going to be fro now on

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**  
**(Hold on) Do you believe it?**  
**(Hold on) Gonna make it now.**  
**(Hold on) I can see it,**  
**(Yes, yes) I can see it now.**

After 3 years of marriage they had their first child, a baby girl called Rebecca May Keogh named after both of their mothers. After her birth Sam left the army as she could not cope with the possibility that her baby girl might not have a mum. She was still a doctor in the ED, but didn't work as much to spend time with Becky and her daddy. Two years later they had another child, a little boy named Harry James Keogh.

Many years later after both children had left home, their parents were sat on a porch swing. After many fights and fall outs they had made it into 30 years of marriage. "Samantha?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm" She looked into his eyes.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine"


End file.
